


Shorts Pt. 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pays for wearing the nearly not there shorts with a little bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts Pt. 2

## Shorts Pt. 2

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

This story is a sequel to: Shorts 

* * *

Jim smiled down at Blair's head. He was such fun to wind up. It was worth destroying one of his best pairs of jeans just to work his possessive little shaman into a frenzy. Blair worked too hard sometimes and needed to blow off a little steam. That he also happened to blow Jim was just a little extra benefit. 

"You are a shit, you know that?" Blair grinned. "Why didn't you just say, 'Blair, I'm horny. How 'bout a blowjob?'" 

"But then you wouldn't go all alpha male on me, Chief." Jim squeezed a handful of Blair's butt. "And where would the fun be in that?" 

Jim saw the gleam in Blair's eyes a second too late. "Chief..." 

Blair whipped out the handcuffs from under his pillow and locked Jim's wrists to the rail. He smiled at Jim's suddenly worried face. Digging through the nightstand drawer, Blair withdrew lube, a condom, a leather strap and a pair of restraints for Jim's ankles. 

"Say the word and everything stops, 'kay?" 

Jim nodded. "Pigeon." 

"Good boy." Blair quickly bound Jim's feet so that Jim lay nearly spread eagle over the bed. "God, you look so fucking edible." 

Jim wiggled hoping to encourage Blair to demonstrate. He almost groaned when Blair leaned down and using just his tongue lashed Jim's reawakening cock. The tips of Blair's hair teased Jim's skin as Blair moved. 

"Blair," he gasped. 

"Little more, Jim," Blair panted betweenn licks. "Little more. There. Perfect." 

Quickly, Blair wrapped the leather around the base of Jim's cock. He waited for Jim to speak any discomfort. When he heard nothing, Blair started sucking on the cockhead and reached for the lube. 

The chain of the handcuffs clanked as Jim tried to bring his hands down to touch Blair. 

"Behave," Blair admonished. 

He squeezed out a generous amount of lube on his first two fingers then thrust the tips just inside Jim's hole. The only response was a grunt. He pushed in a little more his ears filled with Jim's low moan. Very gently Blair bit the underside of Jim's cock and, at Jim's shout, shoved his fingers in as far as they would go. 

"Fuck me." 

Blair smiled. He hunted a bit with his fingers and found what he was looking for. 

"Blair!" 

Mercilessly, Blair rubbed that sweet little spot over and over until Jim was reduced to begging. 

"Fuck me, fuck me. Please, God. Chief. Fuck. Now." 

Blair pulled his fingers out and put on the condom as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. 

"Jim. Look at me." 

Two sets of blue eyes locked on each other. 

Blair pushed the head of his cock inside and quickly loosened the leather strap. As soon as it came free he put his weight into his forward lunge driving himself balls deep. Jim screamed and his whole body jerked with the force of his orgasm. 

"Love you," Blair whispered thrusting deeper and faster mourning the fact that he couldn't last. "Love you, love you, love you. Oh, god. Jim!" 

* * *

Jim smiled down at Blair's head as they lay snuggled together. "Love you too, Chief. 

* * *

End Shorts Pt. 2 by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
